1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to elastic laminates, and more particularly to a laminate having an elastic polymer film core with at least one layer of an extensible nonwoven web bonded to each side of the elastic polymer film core, and having one or more substantially inelastic, non-extensible regions located in the laminate.
2. Background Art
There is a recognized need for a tear resistant elastic laminate that has a soft, comfortable outer surface. For example, in personal hygiene products such as diapers, there is a need for an elastic ear that can be stretched to provide a comfortable fit for the different anatomies of various wearers, improve the fit and comfort, reduce leakage, and be compatible with adhesive and mechanical fasteners. Therefore, there is a need to provide a lightweight cloth-like film based laminate that has an elastic recovery from stretching that is comparable to natural or synthetic rubber films in the transverse direction, and has a tear resistance that is similar to durable cotton or fabrics composed of LYCRA.RTM. synthetic fibers or filaments. However, processing of elastic laminate can be difficult due to the elastic properties. Additionally, for use as an elastic ear, the tear resistant laminate must be joined with other materials. The elastic properties of an elastic film, or laminate can cause difficulties in joining the laminate or film to other materials because the joint between the materials must be rigid. Therefore, there is a need for elastic laminates that have hybrid elastic and non-elastic properties and can facilitate the joining of the elastic laminate to other components.